Episode II: Coming Storm - 22 Feb 2015
Last time on Forgotten Ones.... Aela, Ozel, Nadia and Bill managed to track down the missing agents, or at least what was left of them. Klieri was found dead in her apartment, and upon decrypting her datapad, Bill discovered a set of coordinates leading to the Steamfields in the Nyriaan Wilderness. Unfortunately, Yrssk seems to be at large having apparently not been to his apartment in a few days. Now the team is putting together their expedition to trek the distance to the location on the datapad, and following Nadia as she seems to have sensed a disturbance coming from the same area. zooms in on Aela and Nadia in the Nyriaan market as they shop for supplies Nadia has already collected a field kit which is strapped to her back and she's through the wares of another stall. Poison: "Are you ready to get this show on the road?" She gestures ideterminately into the distance Nadia: "Should have enough to last us a few days. Wonder if Bill managed to find us some transportation." Aela Viszla: "Knowing Bill, he'll show up right after the light show is over, and claim he ended it." She looks back to Nadia, "We could always just rend a speeder." Nadia: "We could.. but considering how much just this field kit cost... Everything here is run down and I don't know about you.. I'm no mechanic." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz Wiping a buggy with a peace of cloth looking around for clients. Written on the machine paint a little shabby - Ash's Deserts Travel Aela Viszla: "I'm a mechanic, I may not be the greatest mechanic in the history of mechanisms, but I get by, you know?" She looks around again for Bill, "He never shows up." Story Teller: Aela and Ash, please describe yourselves at present. Nadia: "He does like going off on his own.. At least Ozel is with him to keep an eye on him." Aela Viszla: Aela is a reddish blonde with a face full of character, in a dark suit of armor, like a rich person's bodyguard might wear. Her armor appears to be very well kept, but definitely not the sort of thing you see anyone wearing. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: An old man in a shabby cloak, old outfit and a backpack on his shoulder. There is a blaster on a hip. He looks very tired but his eyes are shining brightly. Also you see a scars of synt-skin on face and neck going lower under a shirt Nadia is just average height for a human, though her mandalorian armor hides her slight frame. A heavy blaster pistol rests comfortably on her hip and currently has fastened a large field kit to her back. How she looks under her armor is much of a mystery until her helmet comes off. Nadia spots Ash's stand. "Guess we could hire a local too. They at least would know the lay of the land. Would hope so anyways." Nadia: "I'll see about more gear.. why don't you go check him out?" she cocks her head in the old man's direction. Aela Viszla: (Whats his stand look like/have?) Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: This is the inscription on the buggy. The car looks shabby but quite workable. is trying to make it look better with a piece of cloth and a цфч Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz is trying to make it look better with a piece of cloth and a wax Aela Viszla steps up to Ash, "Hey Old timer. What, uh, what you got there? That thing run?" She looks it over, including his squeegie. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: Ash's is written in a fresh paint Desert travel looks very shabby and old. -Yes sure - this thing is great for travels and I'm sort a jaegar here. Aela Viszla: "Great for travels, you say." She checks it over, "How much for a couple of hours?" Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Hehe depends... where you want to go? Aela Viszla: She shares the coordinates with him, "You know the area, old fella?" Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz is looking on a woman thinking about how much they can pay Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Hm this is very very very far from this place... one day to get there and than back... but you should probably take a look there... this girl is the only way to get here savely... You know savage beasts and other hazards... -Lets say 200 creds per day... I got some supplies and a field kit if you need. Aela Viszla lifts an eyebrow. "200 credits a day, and you'll come with us, or just for the vehicle?" Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Of course I go with you!!! This is my pretty baby - how I can leave it? Aela Viszla laughs, "Of course, of course. You aren't gonna have a heart attack or anything, or spontaneously die of a serious case of the olds, right?" She holds back a smirk. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Also it is pretty dangerous now... I have some sort of intuation to keep my assets safe... you know people started missing recently Aela Viszla: "Really? People gone missing?" She tries to look surprised. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - We have a laws here - if you die - your equipment goes to those that stayed alive... Alicia G (GM): you can look suprised under a helmet? or you not wearing it? Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Yes not something really outrageous - but ye - recently people disappear almost every day Aela Viszla: (No helmet, its under her arm) Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Are you looking for someone missing? You can tell me what your are looking for... Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz make a small pass with a hand Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: *slight pass Story Teller: are you attempting to Mind trick her? Aela Viszla: (If thats mind trick, roll it?) Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: \\ no ) Story Teller: Carry on then Aela Viszla: "Yeah, I'm just the muscle. I dunno, you have to talk to the brains to get that sort of info." She smiles at him, "So, 200 credits a day, you got a deal." Nadia comes back to stand with Aela lugging a bit more gear. Apparently, she's of the sort to be prepared. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Ok nice - me and a Betty are on your side... and you know.. Your time had already started when you said hello to me hehe... *smiling* Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz Betty is written on a wheel of a buggy Aela Viszla: "Wow, look at you, you don't waste time, or anything." She comms Nadia, to let her know she's secured a ride and a guide both. "Well, I never put off for tomorrow what I can do right away, you ready to go?" Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: *Steering wheel - Yes I' Yes I'm ready and we can start right away Nadia comes back to stand with Aela lugging a bit more gear. Apparently, she's of the sort to be prepared. Aela Viszla: "Nadia, this is our guide, 'Old' and our ride, 'Betty'." Nadia: "Guide huh? Guess that works. Got somewhere I can put this, 'Old?" she asks not realizing that isn't his actual name Aela Viszla smiles innocently, and gets stuff ready. Nadia refers to the couple satchels of supplies she's carrying on one arm. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - You can throw your stuff at a trunk - my name is Ash... Alicia G (GM): I have to laugh as I'm guilty of it too.. players are horrible at introducing themselves with their character's name in game Nadia nods. "Nadia." Poison: it was funny, right? =) Nadia goes to put the stuff away Aela Viszla grins, "Ahh, Ash, is it? I've heard of older than dirt, but older than Ash can be a new one, for sure." Aela Viszla: "You can call me Aela. Or Mean. Whatever." She gets stuff into Betty than she doesnt plan to lug, and checks her guns. Nadia: "Have you commed Bill and Ozel yet?" she asks Aela Aela Viszla: "Nah, I thought you were doing that. Bill always acts weird when I talk to him." Nadia: "I think it's his charming personality." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - A funny joke... Hehe. But you should know - you will have to pay me extra credits if you want some extra services... Aela Viszla: "I dont like you like that, Old Timer." She looks him over, "Definitely not my type." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - How many guards you have with you??? Are you only 2 coming ? Aela Viszla: "Don't be scared, Ash, I'll keep you safe. How bad can it be?" She looks over at Nadia, and comms Bill and Ozel for an updated. Ozel comms back "No luck here..everything is either way overpriced to be worth it, or is a piece of shit." Ozel: "Let me know if you hear from Bill... He's ditched me." Aela Viszla: "I got a hook over here, Practically free, but it comes with a scared old guy. Sacrifices must be made. Come on, lets get this show on the road." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Noone from my group died so far... - you sense a deep grief in Ash's voice. - Natives and some things with claws and teeth... Nothing special I hope.. Unless you are looking for some special spieces Poison: next time we see Bill we'll all be on the space ship again Ozel: "I think I'll head back to the ship and help GK keep an eye on things. I'll let you know if Yrssk shows up here." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - So only two of you going? Am I right? Aela Viszla: "Nah, to be honest, I am not totally sure what we're looking for. The people I work for, very top secret, always some angle, you know? I never have any idea what we're doing. They say, "Go to coordinates blah blah Aela." I go to the coordinates, you know?" "If people interrupt us, I shoot them. If beasts get in the way, I shoot them. If unexpected stuff happens that I can't shoot, hopefully Nadia there has a solution." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: -Thats a military aproach - I see it everywhere now... Aela Viszla: "When all you have is a hammer..." She winks at Ash, "You ready Nadia? I think Bill ditched us again." Nadia: "Ready." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz Starts the car - Ok lets drive to those coords Aela Viszla gets in. Aela Viszla pulls her helmet on. Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: BRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRr Story Teller: Bill will end up meeting you at the east gate as you prepare to depart to town of Locus. Ash, roll a survival check Aela Viszla: uh oh Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: Not rushing my car Story Teller: Ash, roll a survival check Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: Survival 12)+(floor(7/2))+floor(18/2-5)+5+0+0+0+0">24 Aela Viszla: "So whats your story, Ash." She puts her feet up on something. Story Teller: You manage to navigate truly along your destination, avoiding some of the more hazardous Nyriaan dangers and copses of Chlovi blocking the path roll Perception Alicia G (GM): Perception 4)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">9 Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: - Well you know this is a forsaken place actually - not many people want to live here and even less people are eager to work. But some take spice and other things... hard times you know... - You notice Ash is not from Nyriaan. Perception 3)+(floor(7/2))+floor(18/2-5)+0+0+0+0">10 Aela Viszla: Perception 3)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0">6 Poison: I feel like making me roll perception is like trolling me =P Aldar “Ash” A’Shaz: \\ lol - And where you are from? Alicia G (GM): lol none of us seemt o be good at it.. I'll roll for Bill Perception 6)+(floor(7/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+5+2+0">19 Aela Viszla: "Me? I'm a drifter, you know. A nomad. No fixed address. I just sort of wander the galaxy, righting wrongs, and then I move on." She looks at Nadia, then back at Ash. Story Teller: Betty continues along supposedly unnoticed..... (From Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza): is there Empire on the planet? Nadia: "Same for me, Life of a Mandalorian and all that. At least it's never dull" (To Des1k): yes there is (To Des1k): small presence in Locus, they use local miners to dredge of the madilon ore Aela Viszla grins, "Mhi solus tome." Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza: - Are you a Mandalorian? Never seen a true Mandalorian... I heard you have got quite a strict Codex... Nadia: "I'd define it more a way of life... though any culture has rules." Aela Viszla looks at Ash again, "Yeah, the real thing." There is a far off look in her eyes that wasn't there before. Nadia shrugs. "So to speak anyways." (From Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza): can I have another perception roll? Aela Viszla: ((Not that you can see her eyes through her helmet...maybe its the note in her mechanically enhanced voice through the helmet) Story Teller: The chatter goes on for awhile, you're now afew hours into the Wilderness proper.. Let's have another Perception! Poison: troll Aela Viszla: Perception 8)+(floor(7/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0">11 Bill: Perception 9)+(floor(7/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+5+2+0">22 Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza: Perception 14)+(floor(7/2))+floor(18/2-5)+0+0+0+0">21 Alicia G (GM): I keep thinking one of these days you're going to suprise me Poison! Nadia: Perception 3)+(floor(6/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0">8 Poison: lol! I have the worst luck =P (From Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza): can I insert a flashlight in my blaster ? Story Teller: As you pass by a copse of chlovi bushes a small creature, about the size of a large dog, leaps from the underbrush in a flash of claws and teeth. As it strikes, it gurgles low in its throat. It strikes at the speeder since you all have full cover (From Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza): are they dangerous can they destroy buggy Story Teller: there.. made a sheet real quick.. its in your Journal Chlovi Cats: Surprise round!, means you're flat footed Attacking with 2 claws • piercing • Attack Notes rapid strike Attack 7)+4+floor(10/2-5)-2+0+0">9 Damage 2+2)+3+0">7 Story Teller: click on your token and use the initiative button near the top of the sheet (From ): Round count is reset to 0. Aela Viszla: Rolling for Turn Order 14)+(floor(7/2))+floor(21/2-5)+0+5+0+0+0">27 Aldar “Ash” A’Shaza: Rolling for Turn Order 13)+(floor(7/2))+floor(14/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">18 Story Teller: Rolling for Turn Order 5)+(floor(6/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">11 Rolling for Turn Order 13)+(floor(6/2))+floor(16/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">19 Rolling for Turn Order 14)+(floor(7/2))+floor(18/2-5)+0+0+0+0+0">21 : 3's turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla lights up her jetpack, which is whisper silent, and flies up out of the speeder. Aela Viszla: Aela lands, and fires Deathhammer at the creature. Story Teller: lights up while INSIDE a scovered peeder? Ash: \\ lol Aela Viszla: (Wait, it has a top?) Ash: its a tank Story Teller: you have total cover, so yees Aela Viszla: (What sort of speeder has a top? =P) Ash: this is a ground vehicle Story Teller: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Groundcar Aela Viszla: (Um, ok, can you describe how I'd get in and out? open a door? press a button?) Story Teller: open a door like in a modern vehicle Alicia G (GM): I only used the airspeeder token because I don't have a good one for a ground car on short notice :) Aela Viszla opens the door to the vehicle, lights up her jet pack, and flies around. Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Zero Range • Ranged • Attack Notes: Deathhammer, Point Blank Shot, Zero Range Attack 6)+6+floor(21/2-5)+3+0+0">20 Damage 7+4+7+3)+(floor(7/2))+4">28 DiceBot: 3 lost 28 hit points. : Aela Viszla's turn is done. H3-4L B07, it's now your turn! JT Aela Viszla shoots it with blaster fire, and looks cool doing so. Story Teller: The creature howls out in pain and makes to retreat. Bill won't bother getting out of the car. : H3-4L B07's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G Nadia knows many predators don't hunt alone and will get out just in case, drawing her blaster : The Previous turn is done. Aldar, it's now your turn! Des1k Ash Stopping a car and making a heavy blaster ready... - Be careful there can be a pack of those somewhere don't go far away from car Aela Viszla: "I'll try not to panic," She says with a small touch of sarcasm. : Ash's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! Chlovi Cats being to make its retreat into the brush. Chlovi Cats: Three more jump out and attack, 2 on Aela, 1 on Nadai Attacking with 2 claws • piercing • Attack Notes rapid strike Attack 17)+4+floor(10/2-5)-2+0+0">19 Damage 3+3)">6 Chlovi Cats: Attacking with 2 claws • piercing • Attack Notes rapid strike Attack 19)+4+floor(10/2-5)-2+0+0">21 Damage 1+3)+3+0">7 Attacking with 2 claws • piercing • Attack Notes rapid strike Chlovi Cats: Attack 16)+4+floor(10/2-5)-2+0+0">18 Damage 1+3)+3+0">7 Aela Viszla: (All misses on Aela) : Round 2 3's turn is done. Aela Viszla, it's now your turn! Poison Aela Viszla brings Deathhammer down on the injured one, and DT12 on the one behind her. Aela Viszla: Attacking with Deathhammer, Dual Weapon Mastery, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Zero Range Attack 7)+6+floor(21/2-5)+-2+0+0">16 Damage 3+7+1+6)+(floor(7/2))+4">24 Attacking with BlasTech DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol, Dual Weapon Mastery, ZR • Ranged • Attack Notes: Dual Weapon Full Attack, at Zero Range Aela Viszla: Attack 7)+6+floor(21/2-5)+-3+0+0">15 Damage 4+3+5+4+6)+(floor(7/2))+9">34 Story Teller: Shots hit the surrounding bushes as it scampers into the protecting foliage : Aela Viszla's turn is done. H3-4L B07, it's now your turn! JT Aela Viszla: (the dt 12 missed the one behind also?) Story Teller: yes that one would have missed the one behind you Aela Viszla unloads both blasters in opposing arcs, bolts flying all around the Cats. Story Teller: Bill will get out of the car and draw his... what does he have.. jesh a slugthrower (he calls it retro fire special) Attacking with The Retro Fire Special Point Blank • Piercing • Attack Notes: Attack 14)+5+floor(18/2-5)+1+0+0">24 Damage 3+3+8)+(floor(7/2))+4">21 DiceBot: 4 lost 21 hit points. : H3-4L B07's turn is done. The next turn has begun! Alicia G Story Teller: Nadia lets loose on the same Attacking with heavy blaster pistol, verpine • energy • Attack Notes: ion Attack 20)+4+floor(16/2-5)+0+0+0">27 Damage 1+2+4)+(floor(6/2))+0">10 Story Teller: crit.. nice since dmg sucked DiceBot: 4 lost 12 hit points. Story Teller: The cat lets out a pitiful sounding howl as its shot down : The Previous turn is done. Ash, it's now your turn! Des1k Des1k jumps out from the car and start shooting at wild cats (#4) Ash jumps out from the car and start shooting at wild cats (#4) Ash: Attacking with Heavy Blaster pistol • E • Attack Notes: Attack 13)+7+floor(14/2-5)+1+0+0">23 Damage 6+3+1)+(floor(7/2))+1">14 \\ oops #2 Story Teller: #4 is akready donw : Ash's turn is done. 3, it's now your turn! DiceBot: 2 lost 14 hit points. Story Teller: With their numbers dwindling the two remaining make a retrate. Aela, have something you can AoO with? Aela Viszla: besides my pistols? not really Oh, yeah Fist Story Teller: you can with a drawn pistol or unarmed if you have MA Poison: I have martial arts I Aela Viszla: (oh pistol though yeah) Story Teller: so pick your target and poison hehe Aela Viszla: (2) Attacking with Deathhammer, Zero Range • Ranged • Attack Notes: Deathhammer, Point Blank Shot, Zero Range Attack 18)+6+floor(21/2-5)+3+0+0">32 Damage 6+7+3+5)+(floor(7/2))+4">28 DiceBot: 2 lost 19 hit points. Story Teller: Last one manages to make a break for it, while Aela shots the other down as it makes a leap for the brush for whence it came. End of combat Aela Viszla twirls Deathhamer, reignites the jetpack, lands by Nadia and gets back in. "When all ya got is Deathhammer..." Ash: - Are you ok? Aela Viszla: "Of course I'm ok, its a couple of cats." Ash dragging dead cat awy from the road Bill gets back into the car after examining the dead cat in front of him for a moment, curious by their slimy chameleon coat. Nadia grabs the other to pile on with the other dead cat. Aela Viszla: "What are the road patrol?" She asks as she watches him like, get all ... "Do we have to bury them in a ceremony?" Poison: what are we... Ash comes bacj and starts engine once again... drives carefully - I think something had changed in their behaviour... Aela Viszla: "None too bright, for sure." She nods, "Any other exciting wildlife?" Ash: - Rancor? Nadia seems alarmed, "Really?" Aela Viszla nods, "You see Nadia shoot the one down over there?" she gestures off to the left. Ash: - Never seen rancors here hehe... Aela Viszla: (I have to get to bed, need to be up in 7 hours lol) Story Teller: camera fades to black as Aela begins to regale Ash with warstories in good old Mandalorian fashion Category:Forgotten Ones